The present invention relates to a spray gumming unit.
The invention can be used to good advantage in the field of packaging machinery, especially packing machines, to which the description below refers but without thereby restricting the scope of the invention.
In these machines, an adhesive substance must be applied to certain parts of paper sheets, such as blanks, for example, designed to be folded into containers or packets, or labels to be applied to the containers or packets.
Packing machines are known to be equipped with spray gumming units facing the line along which the paper sheets to be gummed are fed, each unit comprising at least one spray gummer whose gumming nozzle is connected to an adhesive feed system and is equipped with an adhesive ejector.
The disadvantage of spray gumming units of this type is that the gumming nozzle ejectors require frequent cleaning and maintenance, mainly because part of the adhesive dries on the ejectors when the packing machine is stopped for short periods.
An object of the present invention is to provide a spray gumming unit that overcomes the disadvantage just described.